Talk:Treechnid Set
Comments Does the combination set of the Treechelmet and Ringtree with the rest of the Earth Kwak set, minus the Earth Kwak Headdress, REALLY give you PLUS EIGHT AP? Please either reply on here, or PM me on the game at Zogann (My alt is Zokugan). :Yes, Earth Kwak set 7 pieces (including pet) gives +1 MP and +1 AP. Now the Treechelmet has +1 AP and -1 MP, since you get +1 and -1 MP total MP is not changed, but you get +2 AP. -- Fogleg 08:21, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Looks like some one cant count,because 50(boots)+30(belt)+30(cape)+50(full set bonus)= 160str not 150 so some one change it switching from prespic set to treechnid set is a pain for characters like iops because we take in more damage and have to heal much more so im wondering wat we should train against for good exp but less heal time im lvl 54 I wonder if +4 damages for Treecapa is correct. The dofus site says +3 damages and I have not seen +4 damages Treecapa so far. And if +4 do exist does it mean it could in theory have more? --Fogleg 11:40, 21 May 2006 (UTC) I'd like Sets to be something more like this, with the set listing and bonuses in a table. - GrauGeist : Using a table for the main info might be an idea, but you have to test it on a set with more bonuses, like farle or chief bwork once someone adds the info. Maybe make each items bonuses a vertical list? That would tidy up the larger sets. There's no need for a table in the set bonus section, considering the very content is an ordered list. :) - Dashiva 01:28, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :: The point of the info table is get away from vertical lists, so you can see all the information on one screen. - GrauGeist ::: That's a noble cause, but cramming everything into one long line makes it equally hard to read. See alternative below for an example of listification. - Dashiva 01:47, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::: I'm happy with either version compared to current. - GrauGeist ::: Something should also be done about the weapon characteristics. They're unsightly, don't fit in well, etc etc... maybe give it a separate table row. - Dashiva 01:47, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :::: I agree weapon characteriststics don't fit with Set Info, and should probably be on the Weapon's own page, possibly summarized on the Set Page. - GrauGeist Proposed Set Format The Treechnid Set is an equipment set that is very popular among Strength-based characters (e.g. Sadidas, Ecaflips). The pieces of the set can all be obtained as drops from Treechnids. To wear the complete set, a character must be at least level 45. Set Items The values within parentheses are values known to exist. Alternative The values within parentheses are values known to exist. Set Bonuses Number of items equipped: Full Set Effects and Bonuses (no change) Partial Sets (no change) Note: Under partial sets, it states that shondawa staff has better damage than the dakn staffs. However, the Tremendous Dakn Staff has 17-21 compared to Shondawa's 10-19, and also gives a strength bonus as opposed to vitality and wisdom, which some may find more appealing due to tree set being sought out for str bonuses. 72.128.198.1 08:13, 23 August 2007 (UTC)